Pulse-width modulation (PWM) is a modulation technique that may be used to allow the control of the power supplied to devices using a pulsing signal. In certain PWM applications, complex and high speed PWM generators are required. Examples may include, but are not limited to: class-D audio applications; direct digital synthesis (DDS) digital-to-analog converters (DACs) for radio frequency (RF) applications; space-vector PWM modulation for motor controls; direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converters; point of load (POL) converters, or the like. For Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGA) and Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) designs, direct digital synthesis of high-frequency, high-resolution pulse width modulation (PWM) waveforms requires a very high frequency clock domain. However, maximum clock speeds are limited by the complexity of PWM generator logic.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide increased resolution using typical hardware (e.g., FPGA, ASIC). Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.